


塔与盗贼

by Ivansher



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: M/M, 团班, 班团
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 你猜错了。
Relationships: Ban/Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Kudos: 2





	塔与盗贼

班竖起一根手指靠在唇边，轻轻摇头：你猜错了。

他把视线投向不远处看似酣睡的团长，眼角似笑非笑。无需怀疑，此刻一切悸动不安，会随明天的日出一并消失。

班闭上眼睛，黑暗包裹了他。


End file.
